Érase una mentira, una falacia superlativa
by Relenita
Summary: El mundo mágico se ve librado del Señor Tenebroso y la luz nuevamente impera con un terrible precio: La vida del Niño Que Vivió, asesinado por alguien a quien apreciaba... ¿Verdad? Respuesta al desafío de la tabla de las leyes de Murphy. HP/SS.


Fic respuesta al desafío de la tabla de 30 leyes de Murphy de Livejournal.

Summary: _Pobre mocoso, el mago más brillante de toda Europa, quizás de todos los tiempos, malgastando la vida en pos de unos vejestorios que aún toman su té de las cinco sin importar cuantas cabezas caigan para poder continuar con sus tradiciones._

**Ley N°1: El infierno son los demás**

_**10 años después.**_

Las luces de la cuidad tintinean en la mañana desde un balcón en Londres, los transeúntes se mueven rápido por la acera evadiendo el frío reinante, el bus escarlata hace sonar sus rieles en la silenciosa mañana. El sol se levanta rojo, anuncio de la festividad que tendrá lugar hoy. Las cortinas del balcón se abren dando paso a una voz que, sin apuros, enciende su radio con un susurro y se dirige al baño.

La habitación se llena con la noticia de cada año. La misma música, el piano rondando por el cuarto y el mutis que le sigue, mortuorio. El minuto de silencio, que al acabar con un violín, presenta la modulada voz de un hombre mayor que narra el festivo, solemne.

_5 de noviembre de 1997.  
Hoy se cumplen diez años del fin del que No-Debe-ser-nombrado a manos del Niño-Que-Vivió._

_Recuerden los años de la segunda guerra; la cruenta guerra que finalizó con la "Batalla del Ministerio" donde el Orden de Merlín de Primera y Segunda Clase, Ha- Harry James Potter- un suspiro generalizado dentro de la radio interrumpe la narración-, sacrificó su vida por la causa, entre las llamas de la contienda defendiendo el Mundo Mágico como siempre hizo desde su año de edad. Designado como héroe al nacer, falleciendo como un caballero en su final._

_Sabemos que la batalla destrozó su humanidad restante, que el ministerio hizo lo posible para regresarlo a la normalidad, y después de ello; dos años, murió bajo la mano de uno de sus colegas en el departamento de sus amigos. Su sacrificio sucumbió las bases de la sociedad mágica: un niño ofreció su infancia por salvarnos._

_Un intachable joven de 17 años que nos libró del mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, aún la pena nos sobrecoge. El icono de la guerra, nuestro estandarte de batalla, nuestra esperanza, muerta bajo la voluntad de un Judas.  
Pero siguió inspirando a la comunidad, aprendimos de su valioso ejemplo, y es por ello que la muerte de un activista importante del ministerio es motiv-_

-Finite Incantatem- dijo una suave voz apagando el radio de su pieza y alistándose para salir a trabajar. Inefable en su primer día. – le dedican un día al magnánimo muchacho pero temen decir su nombre. Hipócritas.

Su varita queda olvidada en el tocador y se vuelve a meter en el baño con la narración aún en la cabeza.  
Hoy se celebra tanto el triunfo como la muerte de Harry Potter y su primer día sirviendo a la corona inglesa.  
Traslado de Estados Unidos al Reino Unido casi por emergencia.

Falta crítica de personal es la razón de su transferencia en el documento de Auroría del Departamento Ministerial, falta de credibilidad de su pueblo cree que es la razón de fondo por la cual nadie trabaja en el Gobierno Mágico actual.

Se celebra otro aniversario en conmemoración al mártir del Niño-Que-Vivió, se elevan cometas con su característica cicatriz en colores rojos, dorados y plata, la televisión británica no para de mostrar la vida-adolescencia del "Salvador del Mundo Mágico" y parece haber una amnesia selectiva dentro de las instituciones de administración pública con respecto al muchacho y sus relaciones con el mismo ministerio y la prensa.

Se mira en el espejo, sabe que no podrán coronarla Diva de Belleza, pero algo ha de tener para que los ingleses queden viéndola tanto.

-Bah, - refunfuña cansada la voz y sigue arreglando su cabello y sus implementos.- El viejo mundo europeo es eso: Un viejo. Les atraen las lolitas – Le dijo a su reflejo y procedió a tomar su desayuno.

Sin embargo ello no le detuvo en sus cavilaciones. Llegaba a dar vergüenza ajena el hecho: un León que dio la vida por un montón de serpientes rastreras que sólo saben sisear al enemigo y morder a quien trate de quitarlas de su podio.  
Pobre mocoso, el mago más brillante de toda Europa, quizás de todos los tiempos, malgastando la vida en pos de unos vejestorios que aún toman su té de las cinco sin importar cuantas cabezas caigan para poder continuar con sus tradiciones.

_-"Dios salve a la Reina y Merlín al Ministro de Magia_" – le dice a la foto del ministro, levantando su taza de té haciendo una reverencia burlesca a la caricatura del ministro con el vestido de Isabel II– Dios, fueron los mejores galeones que he gastado en mi vida.

El café acabado en su taza, los buñuelos terminados y la servilleta ya utilizada son los únicos indicios que deja la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta de su apartamento con un giro de muñeca y un poco de magia sin varita.

_

* * *

El callejón Alley está lleno de túnicas negras, caras serias adultas e infantes confusos, charlas en voz baja y el rostro del Niño-que-Vivió en cada parte en que se posa la mirada. Menudo ato de cínicos.

Flourish y Blout's tiene estampada la cubierta de la Biografía No-Oficial del Niño-Que-Vivió en su vitrina a mitad de precio, se toma su café mientras escucha por enésima vez la vida del mocoso entre las conversaciones de la gente.

La comidilla de la plebe mágica que está hambrienta por un trozo más de él parece ser la verdadera biografía del muchacho.

-¡Stephen, deja de mirarle las tetas a esa mujerzuela y ven acá! – grita una voz conocida y un joven se da vuelta a verla; fémina con 28 años de sarcasmo a cuestas, lindos ojos negros y el tacto de un mamut. La gente inglesa la queda mirando fijo, con sus cuellos torciéndose de lo rápido que voltean a verla.

-Controla esa lengua mujer, que no estamos en Chicago – intenta conciliar el joven a la mujer, sin éxito. – No sé cómo pensaron en darte el trabajo de Auror Inefable en el ministerio, tienes una boca callejera.

-Las raíces no las puedo negar, _guapo _– sonríe socarrona mientras lo engancha de un brazo y camina junto a él – si me han contratado es porque me necesitan, y han de necesitarme con suma urgencia si me han contratado, sabiendo cómo soy y qué opino del ministro.

-Intenta contenerte, no te pelees con el jefe de buenas a primeras. Estás empezando y no querrás a [Ministro X] a por tu cabeza a fin de mes. – Una risa socarrona de parte de su acompañante es lo único que recibe como respuesta. – compórtate como alguien de tu edad, madura ya.

-Lo mismo digo, tienes apenas 25 años y ya actúas como un vejete.

-Tengo _26_, Mary Jean. – Dijo molesto el inglés.

-Gran diferencia, Stephen. – respondió burlona la americana.

Era la cotidianidad de ambos, Stephen Müller la conoció durante las redadas del Ministerio Alemán en cooperación con el inglés capturando a Avery, que se escondía en Bavaria. Todo su equipo murió en el operativo, el de la americana tampoco iba del todo bien, pero la chica se deshizo de tres mortífagos de forma eficiente al darles a cada uno un puñetazo que les dio vuelta el rostro y estrellarse de la fuerza del mismo contra paredes cercanas.

"_Es lo malo de los criados con magia: te les pones cerca y se ponen maricas. Atacan de lejos, pero es cara a cara donde se ven las pelotas". _

Él hacía su parte al invocar una particularmente asquerosa maldición a Avery y trabajo terminado. Dos medallas a los sobrevivientes y una orden de silencio bajo pena capital.

Desde entonces, siempre los han emparejado. Una buena dupla, una pésima combinación.

Llegan ambos al edificio del Ministerio, ahora reformado como una fortaleza, y los guardias les solicitan las varitas y se quedan mirando mientras revisan los artefactos a la singular pareja: una norteamericana con pantalones apretados, botas y gritando "Top Gun" con su chaqueta de aviador; y un inglés arquetipo, con botas de escamas de dragón, un traje simple de auror y una chaqueta larga simple con el logo del ministerio. Dedicándole una mirada nada disimulada a la americana, terminaron su examen.

-Pasen al siguiente punto de control – el guardia indicó a ambos la puerta donde los esperaba un nuevo grupo de uniformados. –Señor Müller, por este sector. Srta. Spenfield, por acá.

Este iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

_Diablos._

Después de pasar por casi 10 puntos de control sabía que le iban a encargar una tarea importante, ni siquiera los Lestrange tienen semejante papeleo, pero vamos, ¿ESTO?

Celda 60040. De alta seguridad, en las mazmorras de Azkaban. Todos conocen esa celda, con un carajo,_ todo el mundo _conoce la Celda del mayor traidor del Niño que Vivió. Severus Snape.

Una lechuza negra se posa sobre su hombro antes de adentrarse al fondo de Azkaban, tiene una prolija papeleta en su pata con el Sello del Departamento de Aurores. Contenía la cartita que le daba la tan singular tarea.

**Srta. MARY-JEAN SPENFIELD CARTER.**

**PRESENTE**

Por orden del Ministro de Magia, se le tiene por encargo la custodia del reo, Celda número 60040, **Pocionista con Maestría SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE**, sentenciado a morir bajo el beso de Dementor del día 05 de Enero del 2008, por el cargo de** Asesinato en Primer Grado** del Sr. **HARRY JAMES POTTER**. Bajo este mandato tiene las prohibiciones de liberar, exonerar, torturar, ejecutar o hacer otra acción prohibida por las leyes y ordenanzas en virtud de su cargo.  
Se le asigna a su compañero, el Sr. **Stephen Alex Müller, Capitán de la División 12° de Aurores de Inglaterra, y Jefe de la División conjunta Germano-Británica,** responsable solidario y representante judicial y extra-judicial.

**KINGSLEY SHACKELBOLT.  
Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, Ministerio de Magia.**

**Notifíquese y Archívese en el Registro de Mandatos y Oficios Ministeriales.**

-Y si te portas bien, te daremos una galletita- la lechuza le pica el pelo - ¡Y tú, maldita bestia, lárgate ya! - le arroja un caramelo que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, el que la lechuza lo traga y se va volando. – ojalá te atores.

-¿Y qué te han dicho los del ministerio, Mary Jean? – dijo Stephen, sobresaltando a la mujer.

-¿Y tú de donde mierda saliste?

-Te seguía – dice con una sonrisa inocente falsa. – Por cierto, no le desees mal a esa lechuza, no te ha hecho nada malo.

-Me dio este trabajo – le entrega la tarjeta al inglés, que al momento de recibirla luce consternado - ¿sigues sosteniendo lo mismo?

-Me han ascendido. – Stephen dice resignado. – y me han atado a ti. Como si no hubiese sido suficiente que me hayas arrastrado por todo Estados Unidos buscando a los Avery y los Nott. ¿Dónde está esa lechuza? Me han entrado ganas de practicar mi puntería – la chica lo mira y se ríe.

-Por lo visto me tienen de carne de cañón contra Snape, y a ti como mi monigote estelar – mira por el rabillo al inglés mientras este relee la misiva – Aunque lo que me sorprende es que hayan esperado 10 años para matarle los del Ministerio.

-Habían investigaciones que hacer, personas a que interrogar, archivos que juntar – y por lo bajo escucha a Mary susurrar "y gente que estafar", pero Stephen decide ignorarla – y no todo puede ser tan veloz cuando tienes a toda la comunidad mágica exigiendo respuestas de todo.

-Entiendo del papeleo, Stephen. Lo que no me queda del todo claro es el tiempo. No sé, pero a _éste_ le tienen saña – Dice quitándole la carta de las manos y mirándola como si fuera un bicho particularmente asqueroso.

-No eres la única que lo cree, pero eres de las pocas que lo dice. Aunque ahora no sirve de mucho, estamos cerca del último punto de guardia y no querrán escuchar nuestras elucubraciones anti-ministeriales.

-Como digas, _Jefe._

Entran a las Mazmorras de Azkaban, Mary con su varita y con la mirada fija adelante, esperando ver al preso y Stephen con una poción en su mano y con la varita en riste, hasta su destino. La Celda 60040 aparece frente a sus ojos; con dos guardias, uno a cada lado, que solicitaron sus varitas.

-Srta. Spenfield, Sub-Capitán Müller, adelante.

-Gracias, ahora es _Capitán._ – Dijo el inglés parcamente y con desgano. Una breve disculpa de los oficiales y entraron a la Celda.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y una leve luz clareaba la habitación, parecía vacía, hasta que vieron una sombra saliendo de un compartimiento anexo –"seguramente el baño," pensó Stephen –a la luz.  
Cabello negro azabache sucio y grasiento, el traje de reo gris rayado holgado, se notaba delgado al hombre, y dirían que lucía casi muerto sino es por los ojos negros, casi tanto como los de la mujer, pero brillando de furia. El inglés se sintió intimidado por tan penetrante mirada, pero no quebró el contacto visual.

La norteamericana decidió que este reo era _muy _interesante.

Sin reparar, y sorprendiendo a ambos hombres, la mujer cortó el ambiente casi solemne dando dos zancadas, saludándole de forma masculina, con la mano extendida hacia el reo.

-Mary-Jean Spenfield. Mucho gusto. – el reo tenía la sonrisa burlona en la mirada, mas no en los labios tensos. Igualmente extendió su mano y respondió el saludo con un agarre seguro.

-Severus Snape, encantado.

TBC.

* * *

Nota al pie de página porque Rele tiene que hacer lucir los años de derecho, madre mía

Asesinato: Dentro del Derecho Español, y en especial el latinoamericano, la figura descrita es llamada "Homicidio", y el asesinato para nosotros otra figura totalmente distinta, aunque coloquialmente parezcan sinónimos.  
La razón por la cual decidí usar la voz "Asesinato" es porque es Derecho Anglosajón, y en el Derecho Anglosajón, el Asesinato es el homicidio nuestro, y la figura de asesinato latinoamericano es sencillamente uno calificado para ellos.

NA: ok, no tengo perdón que valga para esto. Este año empecé la práctica en tribunales a full y la verdad es que no pensé que comiera tanto tiempo la resolución de problemas, en algunos casos, que solo se resolverían con juntarse un par de minutos a conversar seriamente – Mi consejo: NO SE CASEN a menos que Uds. Estén dispuestos a dar tres maniobras mortales a través de aros de fuego por su pareja y éste haga lo mismo por Uds. Los divorcios son la pérdida de dinero más grande del mundo.

Respecto a mis otros trabajos, los fics que tengo pendientes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No creo que los actualice pronto, mi musa se fue de paseo y aún no vuelve. No creo que lo haga pero conservo esperanzas.

Las traducciones, pues de Better be Slytherin! Tengo ya 3 episodios listos, así que esta semana estarán en línea.

Agradezco la paciencia que me tienen muchas, y les pido que sigan así xD.

Rele.


End file.
